Falling Out and Moving On
by Lzay-Niight
Summary: Moving on is hard when you ex-boyfriend is the boy-who-lived, but Draco is determined to do it. He just have to learn to forgive and forget. It's much harder then it sounds. Especially the 'forgive' part. Slash, Future Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

__**A/N: -Waves- Hey, just decided to post this here as well. This just a short fic I am currently working on and hoping to complete soon. Probably will have 3 or more chapters. I haven't decided yet. **

**Warnings: Cheating, Slash, Het, future Mpreg (Pretty much ALL my stories have it), and Occness. **

**Parings: Harry/Draco, Hints of Harry/Ginny, and Ron/Hermione  
><strong>

_PROMPT(LINK ON LIVEJOURNAL ACCOUNT):_** Pairings; past Harry/Draco and OC/Draco (doesn't matter who as long as it is not Harry) Harry cheated on Draco in a very public way (whether he feels remorse or not is up to you). Now, Draco must pick up on the pieces of his life and find happiness outside of being the ex-boyfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Out and Moving On<strong>

_Chapter one_

You've got to be kidding me.

"Cheers to the future couple!" The crowd yelled in excitement behind him. He didn't pay them no mind. He was a little busy gaping at the kissing couple in front of him. They seemed so intent to trying to suck each other faces off that they didn't notice him standing in the doorway.

Draco watched in disbelief as his boyfriend, no, _ex_-boyfriend, kissed Ginny Weasley like his life depended on it. There was no mistaking what he was seeing.

His boyfriend of two years was cheating on him during his best mate engagement party with the person he had thought was his friend.

For a guy who claimed he was gay sure seemed quite satisfied with making out with a woman. Draco watched, frozen, as Harry Potter groaned into the kiss and noticed movement below from the corner of his eyes. Almost casually, he looked down to see a familiar muscular hand disappear under a formal dress.

A choked noise escaped him before he could stop himself, and he took a step back. He shook his head in denial as the couple sprang apart at the noise.

Ginny eyes widen, and she pulled down her dressed. Harry stared at him in equal shock. The emerald eyes he had once fell in love with darken with guilt and regret. Harry took a step towards him and he took one back.

No, this couldn't be happening. Tears swelled to his eyes and he squeezed them shut tightly in hopes of preventing them from falling.

No such luck.

Clear streams rolled down his pale cheeks as his heart constricted in his chest. For no reason at all he felt suddenly cold and very alone.

Draco turned around with every intention in running out the room. He didn't want to hear the excuses that were sure to come, nor did he feel like embarrassing himself farther by breaking down in front of his ex and the women he thought he was friends with. Instead of sprinting out the door and out of the ballroom liked he planned, he ran headfirst into a firm chest.

Draco's muffled 'oomph!' was unheard over the roared, "What the FUCK is going on here!" He could feel the vibrations from the chest as the words were said.

Strong arms wrapped around him in a protective gesture, and he was pulled into an embrace without his consent. He squirmed in the hold. Draco didn't even know who the person was, much less why they were hugging him. The palms resting flat against the chest pushed and he was released instantly.

"George?" Ginny questioned tentatively, moving away from Harry quickly.

Draco kept his back to the couple, and stared at the red faced twin. He blinked in surprised. It was weird seeing Fred, of all Weasley's, in front of him. The blond hadn't seen the man since the Battle of Hogwarts and its aftermath. After his twin's death, George seemed to have cut all ties from the world and disappeared. Draco felt a little guilty that he had forgotten the man even existed.

He blinked again and stared at the fuming man. The tears that had once been streaming down his face had now died up into white tear tracks. The lines were barely visible on his pale skin.

There was a cough behind him and a throat cleared.

"I'm surprised you showed up George. We were all sure you wouldn't. It's good that you here. I bet Ron's happy. You know, we all been worried about you. It's been awhile since you stepped out and all. Where have you been? It feels like it's been forever since I've seen-" Harry's ramble was cut off.

"What were you doing to my sister?" The tone was sharp and clipped. Draco bowed his head. It was obvious that George already knew, so why was he asking? The man had obviously witness Harry cheating on him the same time he had.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Ginny's squeal of "George!" behind him. He ignored both, and pushed past the twin and into the crowded ballroom. Already people were starting to stare in their direction, and Draco just knew that the event would be in the _Daily Prophet _by tomorrow morning. Harry's cheating on him was sure to make the front page. He could already see it now.

_**BOY-WHO-CHEATED-ON-HIS-BOYFRIEND-WITH-A-**__**WOMAN**_

He shuddered, and made a silent note not to read the paper for a few weeks. The scandal would take some time to die out as it was the first dirt on Harry in months.

Draco quickly exited the building after grabbing his jacket and apparated outside the entrance. The moment the familiar setting of the living room of the apartment he and Harry shared came into sight he collapsed on the floor and let out a long wail.

He had been holding it in since he first came upon the sight of his boyfriends' betrayal. Tears and snot trailed messily down his pale, thin face and a broken sob left his lips. It seemed in that moment everything came crashing down, and the perfect little picture he had of him and Harry married and with children shattered to pieces.

He couldn't believe something like this was happening to him.

After ten minutes of screaming and crying himself dry, he got up. Draco saw no reason to continue acting like a heartbroken fool longer than necessary. He went into the bathroom and winced at his reflection. His eyes were already beginning to puff up, and with wet streaks and snot running down his face he looked like a child that lost its mother in a market. He turned his face to the side, noting the redness of his cheeks and the paleness of his neck and forehead. He turned his head back and stared.

Draco looked the perfect picture of a heartbroken blond.

He scowled at his reflection in a spark of intense anger. The glass shattered as his magic acted on his emotions, and he felt a bit of satisfaction. At least his magic hadn't been dimmed without the use of a wand these past two years. The Ministry thought it fit to take his wand and 'hold' it for him until he was no longer under house arrest. He was only aloud outside if he was in the company of Harry.

His faced twisted in sorrow as he thought of his ex-lover before it went blank. He should have known it was too good to be true. For a man like Harry Potter to fall in love with an ex-death eater like him is something that only happens in a fairy tale. Draco was so emotional and distraught to see the reality of it in the beginning. Hooking up with Potter during the war was purely based off him being to vulnerable at the time and he wasn't thinking rationally.

"_That boy is only using you, Draco! Right now he wants to be anything but the perfect Hero everyone has pictured him to be and by dating you he isn't the 'perfect hero' no longer! How can you not see this? The instant he snaps out this rebellious stage __**you**__ will be the one that gets hurt, not him!" Pansy had hissed at him after he told her of Harry being his lover._

Draco at the time had denied it and refused to believe what she was telling him. He had shouted that 'they were in love' and that 'Harry really did care for him'. Looking back at it now he felt so foolish and naïve.

Of course Pansy was right. The girl seemed to have a talent in figuring people out in on glance, and yet he still ignored he warning. Now he was paying for it.

Draco cleaned off his face and exits the bathroom and headed for the room. He pointedly ignored the pictures on the wall and on the night stands and grabbed a large bag. He began to pull his clothes from the drawers and hangers then proceeded to shoved them into the bag. Once done, he moved to his accessories, and continues on in removing his stuff from room then the whole apartment.

After leaving tonight, he had no intentions of coming back.

It took three magically enchanted bags to hold all of his things. He grabbed them and headed towards the fire place. At the same time he had begun to put floo powder into the fire the front door slammed open and a determined Harry Potter tumbled in.

He spotted Draco easily and took in his packed bags and appearance with guilty eyes. He moved forward, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Draco-" He began slowly as Draco called out "Malfoy Manor" in a loud in clear tone. The slender man quickly disappeared into the fire place.

He landed on his butt on the familiar lavished carpet of the sitting room. His heart was beating unnaturally fast in his chest and he began to tremble. He curled into himself on the carpet, and wondered dimly if he always been this emotionally unstable.

One minute he was crying and feeling the cold burn of heartbreak and the next he was detached and resentful. It didn't make sense.

As tears began to stream down his face for the third time that night and his body racked with silent sobs, only one sentence repeated over in his head.

_Had Potter really been using him? _

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Feedback would be nice, and appreciated. Thanks for Reading. :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: past Harry/Draco and OC/Draco (doesn't matter who as long as it is not Harry) Harry cheated on Draco in a very public way (whether he feels remorse or not is up to you). Now, Draco must pick up on the pieces of his life and find happiness outside of being the ex-boyfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Out and Moving On<strong>

_Chapter two_

Two weeks.

Draco didn't know how he made it through two weeks without any contact with Potter. The man had been persistent and wanting to see him and 'talk'. What he wanted to 'talk' about, Draco didn't want to know, and was sure to put it out of his mind. Already he had started the slow and long process of moving on from being the boy-who-lives boyfriend to being the boy-who-lived ex-boyfriend. The new title was like a demotion.

Signing tiredly over his breakfast, Draco wondered how others did it. For the first week that past, Draco had fallen into a small depression. He didn't leave his room for nothing, and despite his mother and Pansy's attempts, refused to talk to anyone that whole week. He was quite content to brood and be miserable on his own.

It had been a long week for him. Draco hadn't cried so much in his life. Most of the week he had spent in his bed with dried tears on his cheeks, swollen eyes, and a persistent headache. Pansy called that week his 'darkest' one and a step closer to getting over Ha-Potter.

Draco thought she was full of bull shit, and had stomped moodily out the room.

"Draco, you need to eat." His mother chided him with a ringing voice.

He ignored her. He wasn't hungry, in fact he hadn't really been that hungry since the breakup. It seems the ability to be hungry left him completely that night. Draco scowled. The fact that he had lost his appetite was just another bitter reminder how he wasn't getting any closer to his goal, and that Potter was still very much affecting him.

Draco picked up his forked, his grip tight and began to eat. He swallowed down what he knew was well cooked eggs, but tasted as bland a sand in his mouth. Taking a few more bites of his breakfast he stood, done.

"Pansy is coming over later." He told his mother. Pansy had got in her head that she would be his coach and help him get over Potter. With all the breakups she had been through herself, Draco let her amuse herself. The girl was helping him in her own way. If it weren't for Pansy, he would still be crying in his bed over the loss of Potter. She was the one who dumped cold water on him when she was finally fed up with his brooding, yelling to 'get the fuck up' and 'crying isn't going to bring the bloody bastard back'.

After getting soaked in deadly cold water, Pansy calling it 'his wake up call', he had then proceeded to yell at the women. She wasn't detoured. Producing a mirror with her wand she then shoved it in his face saying 'where did Draco Lucius Malfoy go?' Pansy then started to preach how the Draco she knew would have never let a breakup get to him, how instead, he would be planning the man demise for dumping him, not kicking himself for being dumped.

Draco had taken he words to heart, wincing at his reflection. She was right. He had never let a breakup get to him; well at least pretend it hadn't gotten to him. There were those times when he actually had feelings for the block, but he never let it show on his outside appearance.

Since that day he had vowed to get over him ex and move on. Pansy and his mother encouraged him, even going so far as to recommend him men to help speed up the process.

Draco smiled slightly as he entered his room. Today would be the first day he was going out into the public after the news of Ha-Potter's affair. Pansy had told him it was a way to show that he wasn't affected. The blond had rolled his eyes and pointed out how it was already obvious that he was with him staying at the Manor for a full week without once stepping outside. An idiot could figure out that he had felt something from Harry's betrayal and if not that then he running out of Ron's and Hermione's engagement party would.

He paused on his way to his personal bathroom to stare at his reflection in the window. His eyes, though no longer red and puffy from crying, was now a dull, dead grey instead of his usual bright silver-blue. Other than his eyes, his appearance was now back to normal. No longer did he look similar to the heartbroken blond that stared back at him on that day. The face that was reflected was of the cold beauty that was Draco Malfoy. Only those close to him would still see the lingering effects of Potter's betrayal in his eyes.

He turned away from his reflection with a scowl.

He _hated _how much this affected him. Never before had he been so strongly _hurt _by a break up. Draco had been the type to let such thing roll off his back and quickly move on to his next quest, but such things were harder to do when ones partner was Harry Potter.

If he had known from the beginning…

Draco suddenly just stopped. All thoughts of Harry Potter were forcefully and painfully pushed at the back of his mind and locked in a box. He swore to himself that he would someday face the contents of the box, but until he was mentally prepared to so, he would never look back.

Draco looked back at his reflection with a new determination in his eyes. The blond was aware that just saying a thing was completely different from saying and meaning to do the thing. Not until this very moment had he actually thought he might have a chance of healing from the invisible wounds Potter had inflicted upon. There were so many places where he had been strike, and all at the same time. Could one really survive from a pierced heart and bleeding mind?

Draco could honestly say he didn't know, but he would be damned is he didn't at least try.

The reflection smirked at him, and the dull eyes now had a small spark in them. He turned away from the window and continued on to his bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he was dressed and ready to take a step in the direction of recovery. The first thing on his list was simple enough; Draco had to step outside and prove to the world that he was in fact not dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've been holding onto this long enough. I apologies to all that had been waiting so patiently, and to the fact that I'm a perfectionist. I had planned on making this a VERY short fic (3 chapters) but found I work faster when writing smaller chapters.


End file.
